Ser feliz no cuesta tanto
by GustavoBV
Summary: ¿Despues de fallar el examen para el campamento, Mina Ashido se siente terrible, hasta llegar al punto de no ser ella misma. Pero ¿Qué pasaria si un cierto muchacho peliverde la anima, a base de una canción? Canción: Ser feliz no cuesta tanto de ITowngameplay.


Primero tengo que decir que, pronto volverá Akko of Blades, pero para no dejarlos en hiatus, he decidido escribir un one-shot de una de mis parejas imposibles de este anime. Así que espero que lo gocen como no se lo puedan imaginar!

Pd:MHA es de Horikoshi

Y la canción a usar de towngameplay.

Tristeza...

Eso era lo que sentía Mina en este momento. La gran chica alegre, que con solo su presencia ya puede alegrar el día de cualquiera, sentada en su cama con sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas.

¿La razón? Pues bastante simple seria la respuesta.

Ella fallo. Fallo un examen el cuál la hubiese ayudado a llegar más lejos como héroe, pero no lo logro, y eso no es lo peor.

No. Lo peor fue que después de ese examen se sentía más inútil que kaminari, pues ella veía que al menos el intentaba hacer algo, pero ella insistió en el estúpido plan de correr y correr sin parar.

Sus compañeros de clase intentaron animarla, desde Sus amigas diciéndole que no le fue tan mal, hasta todoroki que intento servirle una bebida refrescante para relajarse.

Pero en estos momentos. La única compañía que ella quería era la de Sr. Soledad y la dama Silencio.

...

*Toc Toc*

Se escucho el toqueteo de la puerta, lo cual no era nuevo para Ashido en esta situación, pues ya habían tocado la puerta más de 5 veces este día.

Entonces escucho una voz al otro lado "¿A-Ashido-San?"

Esa voz, era la voz de Midoriya, lo que impresiono a Mina, pues no esperaba la presencia de un peli-verde como el en su puerta.

Pero ¿a que ha venido?, a restregarle en la cara el pudo vencer a All might y ella ni con el Director pudo. No, Mina sabia muy bien que alguien cono Deku no haría algo así... o al menos eso esperaba.

De todas maneras ella no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba para abrirle. Pues no quería hacerlo sentir mal por no poder ayudarla con esto.

Entonces hablo de nuevo " Soy Yo, Midoriya... yo siento lo que paso en el examen, yo... no soy muy bueno en esto ¿verdad?" Decía terminando con una pequeña carcajada al final. Lo que hacia pensar a Ashido que el al menos quiere que lo deje intentar.

"Se que esto puede ser difícil, y posiblemente te sientas por así decirlo... inservible" y acertó, impresionantemente, claro que ella esperaba que Midoriya con su cerebro analista lograra descifrarlo fácilmente.

"Y si te cuento la verdad, en el pasado también yo me sentía así" ya esto era demasiada compasión de Midoriya, ella quería decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda, que no quería lastimarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada más que llorar unas pocas lagrimas de sufrimiento. No por que fallo, sino por que uno de los mejores en UA se esta degradando hasta estar en su ligar.

Entonces el peli-verde continuo a través de la puerta "cuando era niño los doctores me detectaron como Quirkless, llevando a tener una de las vidas más difíciles, pues la gente me odiaba o ignoraba por no tener nada en particular" esto dejo atónita a Mina.

'¿Quirkless?¿Deku fue detectado Quirkless de niño?' Pensó Ashido.

"Eso me llevaba a sentirme incapaz de nada, sentí... que no podía ser un héroe sin tener un quirk" ahora esta diciendo patrañas. Deku tenia un gran espíritu de héroe, pues incluso sin tener un quirk, el podría ser un héroe si se lo propusiera, al menos eso pensó ella.

"Pero entonces encontré una manera de alegrarme, hasta incluso sentirme capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo que encontré fue... pues la Música"

Mina solo se quedo escuchando como decía cada palabra el peli-verde en el exterior de la puerta. Dejándola con una ligera ceja levantada por el cansancio de llorar.

"A lo que le refiero es que... compuse una canción. La cual me ayudo mucho en momentos como este y, bueno, quisiera que la pudieras escuchar para ver si esto te puede alegrar un poco" termino de hablar Deku, antes de que le llegara el sonido de una guitarra acústica afinándose hacia sus oídos.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, Mina salió de su cama y se acerco ligeramente a su puerta sentándose de espaldas en esta. Pero sintió un peso que hacia la puerta en contra de ella, lo que demostraba que Midoriya estaba en la misma posición que ella.

"Esta canción le puse de Nombre 《Ser feliz no cuesta tanto》"

Dijo antes de empezar a sonar la guitarra y empezar a cantar.

_Cuando estés triste en tu habitación_

_Y tu enemigo sea el dolor_

_Cuando te pongan y un helado en frente_

_Y les digas que no_

_Esos días que no quieres reír_

_Que tanto cuesta estar feliz_

_Es justo cuando debes levantarte_

_Y ponerte a vivir_

La primera reacción de Mina al escuchar, fue ¿Deku sabe cantar? Y segunda fue como la canción la estaba intentando animar poco a poco.

_Cada segundo como si fuera la primera vez_

_Que hiciste aquello que te encanta_

_Y te hizo enloquecer_

_Como cuando eras sólo un niño_

_Sin miedo de aprender_

_El corazón te está pidiendo ¡qué no llores más!_

Esa parte le hizo recordar a Mina los buenos tiempos que pasaba con sus amigos de su infancia, al igual que los que tuvo antes de entrar en UA, entonces noto que empezó a sonreír un poco después del recuerdo. Y entonces vino el coro.

_Porque ser feliz no cuesta tanto_

_Apoyarse en los que siempre están_

_Dar cariño sin pedir a cambio_

_Nada en especial_

_Dejar los problemas a un lado_

_Concentrarse sólo en disfrutar_

_Olvidar lo que has llorado y comenzar a mejorar_

_Puedes decir_

_Que no es tan fácil ser feliz_

_Pero has de seguir intentando_

_Bailar y salir_

_Y no enfadarse porque si_

_Dejar de pensar en lo malo_

Este coro la hizo sentirse bien y mal consigo misma, bien en el sentido de que Deku comprendiera lo que esta pasando a través de algo tan bonito como una canción, pero mal por como se estaba tratando ella misma y el como alejaba a quienes le intentaban ayudar. Entonces, Deku siguió con la canción.

_Si estás cansado de estudiar_

_O alguien te intenta molestar_

_Si hace unos días que quien te quería_

_Ya no lo hace más_

_Porque el amor te hace siempre sufrir_

_Y ese recuerdo sigue ahí_

_Pero permite que diga_

_Que aunque hayas llorado hoy_

Esta estrofa le dio algo de alegría a Mina pues la describía tan perfectamente que se sentía como si fuera hecha especialmente para ella... ¿y que tal si lo fuese?, pues la siguiente estrofa le dejo algo sorprendida.

_Seguramente volverías_

_A besarla otra vez_

_Aunque supieses que más tarde_

_La fueses a perder_

_Se que hay momentos que te irías_

_Para nunca volver_

_Pero el amor aunque nos duela_

_Debe permanecer_

Entonces Mina empezó a reunir piezas, de modo en que entendía una cosa en especial en la canción. No solo era para animarla, Era en parte una declaración de amor, pero no se quería apresurar a conclusiones, así que dejo a Izuku continuar con la canción.

_Porque ser feliz no cuesta tanto_

_Apoyarse en los que siempre están_

_Dar cariño sin pedir a cambio_

_Nada en especial_

_Dejar los problemas a un lado_

_Concentrarse solo en disfrutar_

_Olvidar lo que has llorado y comenzar a mejorar_

Esta parte era como el coro anterior, pero con la ligera diferencia de que en la siguiente estrofa, las teorías de Mina se harían verdaderas.

_Me he caído y me he perdido_

_Por estar siempre dolido_

_No he creído en el cariño_

_Ser feliz yo no podido_

_Pero eso ya ha terminado_

_Quiero estar siempre a tu lado_

_En lo bueno y en la malo_

_Sólo pido ahora ser feliz_

Esto dejo a Mina atónita, lMidoriya se le esta declarando!, ¡Y a través de una canción para hacerla sentir mejor!

Y justo en ese momento Mina noto que no esta llorando de tristeza, sino que esta llorando de alegría con una sonrisa tierna y caliente en su rostro, pues al final de todo la canción si le ayudo. Entonces siguió escuchando a Deku a través de esa puerta para ya llegar al gran final.

_Cuando estés triste en tu habitación_

_Y tu enemigo sea el dolor_

_No olvides todo lo que has escuchado_

_En esta canción_

Entonces escucho como Midoriya se levantaba lentamente del suelo. Y no tenia que verlo para saber que posiblemente estaba sonrojado ahí afuera.

"B-Bueno, espero haberte animado un poco Ashido-san, que te mejo-" pero no pudo terminar la frase antes de que Mina abriera lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

Después de abrirla por completo, Midoriya pudo ver como en sus rostro habían lagrimas, pero no parecían de dolor, sino más bien de agradecimiento.

Entonces, sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzo en un cálido abrazo en el, mientras decía " Gracias, Izuku" repetidas veces.

Al principio Deku se sorprendió, no solo por la acción repentina, sino también por que lo llamo por su primer nombre.

... pero no le importo, pues cuando se recupero, le dio un abrazo acogedor, sabiendo que ella correspondió sus sentimientos, eso mientras le decía "De nada, Mina"


End file.
